DDPC47
is 47th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series, and also the 484th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "The Beginning of the End". Synopsis ''With the Selfish King about to attack Oogai Town, the Cures rush back for home and attempt to save Regina from her father's evil influence while protecting everyone from harm. '' Summary Everyone in Oogai Town watches as the Selfish King and Regina arrive. Following them is Bel, Marmo, and Ira. Right behind them are the Cures, revealed to be in angel form to battle. Cure Ace starts it with Ace Shot, and Cure Sword with Sparkle Sword where they defeat half of the small Jikochuus. Cure Diamond takes her turn as well and soon the girls defeat the Jikochuus one by one. As this fight is going on many of the Oogai Town citizens are shown watching it from television. This includes the parents of Mana, Rikka, and Alice. The Cures separate into different positions and battle their enemies. While this is going on Cure Heart tries to convince Regina that she is doing the wrong thing before yelling at the Selfish King. She is hit and collides with Cure Ace, but they gain more energy to continue fighting. Bel tries to convince the other Cures to give up as the same thing will happen to Oogai town now and everyone will become a Jikochuu. However, the citizens show their strong feelings in the Cure as the girls voice assurance in saving everyone from them. They will use their hearts to help them evacuate, as this is being said, many citizens and people are shown lending a hand to keep everyone else safe. Gathering together, the Cures gather up and defeat many of the Jikochuus until Regina and Cure Heart are able to have a long-awaited showdown. Regina easily attacks Heart and weakens her, and as she prepares to kill her, Heart remains convinced that they will always be friends. Shocked by this, Regina recoils, allowing Cure Heart to get up and embrace her, leaving her further stunned. The Selfish King doesn't take to this kindly, and he furiously unleashes dark powers at them. But Regina, now sure of herself, uses the Miracle Glaive to protect them. She takes Cure Heart's hand and openly tells not only the Selfish King but Cure Heart how much she loves her. With their strength returning, everyone groups together as they make a vow to save the Selfish King's heart. His response to this is to gather a large amount of dark energy, but the girls remain strong. Major Events *Regina finally returns to the Cures' side and the dark energy coming from the Miracle Dragon Glaive turns good. *The Cures attempt to reach the Selfish King's heart for the first time but are unsuccessful. *Alice's mother is shown for the first time. **This episode also shows where many of the Cures' parents currently are. Characters Pretty Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Regina *Selfish King *Jikochuu Minor Characters *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Seiji *Sebastian *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Karuta Queen *Kadona Aki *Mr Kido *Nikaidou *Momota *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi *Mimura *Madoka Mari *Saotome Jun *Mori Haruna *Michiko *Yotsuba Shouko Trivia *The scene where Cure Heart is hugging Regina was featured in Haru no Carnival♪ during Love Link when the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure perform. Gallery DDPC47.heartmana.PNG|Cure Heart winks Moriharunaandtamaki.jpg|Haruna,Tamaki and others Wall doki 47 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper, from Pretty Cure Online. walls47.jpg|This episode's wallpaper collection. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure